Tout le chiot est dans son regard, il ne ment jamais
by Nyimphadora
Summary: Il ne ment jamais quand il parle d'amour. C'est l'histoire du jeune Harry Potter. L'avant de l'avant. Quand la magie n'existait pas encore pour lui... Cet OS est un Hommage.


**Coucou ! **

Cet OS est assez particulier, il est écrit de manière très enfantine et simple. C'est un hommage à une amie dont le chien est mort il y a peu... Cet événement l'a vraiment bouleversé et j'ai pensé que lui écrire cette histoire la toucherait et lui remonterait le moral... J'ai pleuré en l'écrivant, alors j'espère que ça va vous émouvoir également !

L'histoire se déroule avant qu'Harry Potter ne découvre qu'il est un sorcier ! :)

_**Dislaimer** :Tout cet univers appartient à la grande et merveilleuse JKRowling. Je n'ai écrit que l'histoire qui relie chaque personnage !_

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

*You're a wizard Harry !*

*I'm a what ?*

**Apolline Lucy.**

**Tout le chiot est dans son regard, il ne ment jamais quand il parle d'amour :**

Une vieille légende urbaine à ce qu'on dit. De celles qu'on raconte aux enfants avant de les border. Avant qu'ils ne pénètrent dans le royaume des rêves... Mais je vais vous la raconter, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de Rocky, car c'est une de ces histoires qui demeure dans notre cœur... Always...

Il était une fois un sorcier, nommé Harry Potter. Il ne savait pas encore qui il était, il ne savait pas non plus que son destin était tracé. Harry Potter âgé seulement de sept ans venait de faire la rencontre qui allait changer sa vie. Le hasard de cette cohésion était peut être le fruit du destin ? En tout cas, il survenu de manière aussi inattendue qu'une étoile filante peut tomber du ciel juste sous nos yeux.

Comme toujours son cousin Dudley le pourchassait à travers la cambrousse dans le but de lui faire des misères. Ces méchancetés, Harry s'y était habitué, mais cela n'excluait pas le fait qu'il en souffre. Il lui manquait cet ami sur qui se reposer quand plus rien n'aller, sur qui compter... Cet ami à qui confier ses peurs et ses chagrins.

Alors qu'Harry passait sous l'ancien pont de bois, il se rendit compte qu'une ouverture de cachette se profilait à lui. La pente escarpée qui faisait suite au ponceau serait beaucoup trop abrupt pour que Dudley ne la monte en courant. Harry distinguait enfin l'issue de sa course, parvenu à arpenter la colline sans trop d'efforts, il se précipita vers d'épais taillis et se jeta dedans. Les branches épineuses lui lacérèrent les mollets et les bras mais il n'y prit pas garde, trop heureux de s'être trouvé une cachette.

Son stratagème fonctionna à merveille. Dudley en arrivant sur la colline, essoufflé et aussi rouge que l'est un brasier flamboyant, ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir et, frustré de ne pas voir Harry, fit demi tour.

Là, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer de joie. Il était si fière d'avoir pu échapper à quelques remontrances supplémentaires. Car le soucis est qu'il devait se laisser battre par Dudley, si jamais par malheur il ripostait, son oncle et sa tante se chargeraient de le réprimander sévèrement... À cette pensée, une boule de tristesse se coinça brusquement dans sa gorge... C'était toujours ainsi lorsqu'un quelconque événement lui faisait penser à ses défunts parents... Tués dans un accident de voiture semblerait-il... Il n'en avait même aucun souvenir... Pas de visage, pas mémoire...

À cet instant, il sentit une langue humide lui lécher le bas de la jambe. Il sursauta vivement, effrayé. En baissant la tête, il fut agréablement surpris de voir qu'un petit chiot s'était installé sous ses jambes. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu de sa présence. Il le prit dans ses bras et le rapprocha de son visage. Le petit chien fit passer sa langue humectée au coin de l'œil d'Harry, pour sécher une larme qui avait commencé à perler, à la pensée de ses parents disparus. Puis il se blottit contre le torse du jeune garçon. Ce dernier se mit à sourire gaiement. Enfin il s'était fait un ami et en plus celui-ci avait plutôt l'air de l'apprécier pour le moment.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi Harry ne fit que jouer avec le petit chiot. Ils s'amusèrent dans le ruisseau. Ils dévalèrent la colline à mainte reprise pour faire la course. Harry distrait le chien en lui lançant des bâtons que le chien ramenait à chaque coup. Ces divertissements durèrent ce qu'il sembla une éternité pour Harry, et quand le soleil commençait à descendre sur l'horizon, il paraissait au jeune garçon qu'il connaissait le chiot depuis une éternité. En un rien de temps, les deux laissé pour compte s'était trouvés et avaient forgé une amitié immuable. Il pouvait lui parler, Harry était convaincu que ce dernier l'écoutait. Il pouvait toujours pleurer encore et encore, une langue baveuse viendrait les lui arracher de son visage rond et innocent.

À présent, ils avaient fini leurs agitations animées et leurs vagabondages d'explorateurs. Ils étaient tous deux couchés sur l'herbe verte d'une clairière. Paisible. Serein. Calme. Inébranlable. Lorsqu'une imposante ombre recouvra les deux complices. Un homme, non un géant. Massif, à la barbe hirsute, qui cachait les derniers rayons de soleils de cette journée estivale. Harry se leva hâtivement, craintif.

- Ne t'en fais pas petit. Je ne vais rien te faire. Je suis venu récupérer ce chien.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est un chien magique mon garçon, tu comprendras quand viendra l'heure. Tu es encore trop jeune.

- Mais Rocky n'a rien fait de mal pas vrai ?

- Ah tu l'as surnommé Rocky ? Tu as raison, c'est très mignon comme nom et ça lui va bien. Et non, il n'a rien fait de mal. Il est juste temps pour lui de retourner d'où il vient.

Là, Rocky sortit de son sommeil et marcha doucement vers le colosse. Il se retourna pour faire un aboiement joyeux à Harry puis se mit à briller d'une douce lumière bleutée. Délicatement, il s'éleva du sol, aidé par de petites ailes au plumes violettes qui poussaient sur ses flancs. Et peu à peu, il grimpa dans le ciel et disparut sous les yeux ébahis et rêveur du jeune garçon.

- Il ne vient pas d'ici alors ? Demanda-t'il. Ou alors est-il mort ? Il semblait si jeune pourtant... Finit-il dans un murmure.

- Non, ce sont de braves animaux, ils n'offrent que bonheur et joie autour d'eux sans rien attendre en retour. Il vient d'un pays lointain où leur âme demeurent éternellement. Car c'est ainsi que finit tout animal aussi bon que Rocky.

- Mais alors il n'est pas vivant, si il s'en va au paradis ?

- Si, bien sûr que si ! Il est vivant, vivant dans ton cœur ! Dit le géant en posant sa main sur la poitrine d'Harry, et c'est cela qui importe plus que tout ! Lui n'oubliera pas non plus l'amour que tu lui portes et il n'oubliera pas de t'aimer... Tu apprendras tout de ces chiens plus tard, durant les cours de « soin aux créatures magiques »... En attendant, sache juste que ne sont en réalité que des âmes qui, de temps en temps, prennent place dans une enveloppe corporelle de chien. Et cela uniquement dans le but de venir aider quelqu'un sur terre ! Celui-là est venu spécialement pour toi ! Il a fait de ce jour, un jour exceptionnel. Il t'a donné l'ami que tu manquais. Et maintenant à chaque fois que tu te sentiras triste, il te suffira juste de penser à lui pour aller mieux ! Pas penser au moment où tu l'as perdu, mais à tout ces instants que tu as passé en sa compagnie ! Même s'ils étaient rare, même si tu aurais voulu qu'ils soient plus nombreux... La vie nous donne et elle nous reprend aussi vite... Il faut juste savoir en profiter au bon moment !

Le petit garçon versa une larme.

- Ne pleurs pas... Dit timidement le géant qui ne savaient plus où se mettre, ne sois pas triste petit !

- Je ne suis pas triste, articula-t'il en un hoquet, c'est très joli ce que vous venez de dire ! Je suis très heureux qu'il soit venu me tenir compagnie, même si ça n'a été qu'un après midi... Et je suis heureux de savoir qu'il va peut-être allé aider d'autres enfants malheureux !

- Oui il est sans doute aller faire ça ! Approuva le géant. Maintenant, rentre chez toi.

- Et vous ? Vous ne voulez pas venir ?

- Non non, je dois partir, je dois m'occuper de deux dragons avant que la nuit ne tombe.

- D'accord, dit l'enfant en un sourire hésitant, et comment tu t'appelles ?

- Hagrid, mon garçon.

- En revoir Hagrid alors.

- Oui, en revoir Harry, nous nous reverrons peut-être.

Et le géant quitta le petit garçonnet. Harry, encore naïf, innocent et au cœur si pur. Pour lui, cette journée resta gravée à jamais dans son cœur. Même si plus tard sa mémoire ne remontait plus jusqu'à cette période enfantine, à chaque fois qu'il se sentait délaissé ou triste, l'image d'un petit chien adorable, qu'il savait prénommé Rocky, faisait surface dans son esprit. Il lui aboyait joyeusement et pour une raison inconnue à Harry, cela lui rendait le sourire et le goût de la vie...

Voilà l'histoire, l'histoire de Rocky, l'inoubliable.


End file.
